


Night Fever

by Daydream-Emporium (SugarLow94)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLow94/pseuds/Daydream-Emporium
Summary: You got out of the assasin business a long time ago but Falcone wants you back - this time as a bodyguard for his new beau. Unfortunately, this also means having to put up with your old partner: Victor Zsasz. And maybe assassin work isn’t as far behind you as you thought.





	Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This starts sometime in the middle of season one. I actually wrote the first draft of this in 2014 as episodes were coming out which is why the premise is a bit weird.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

“Yeah, I'll be there in a moment,” you holler as you force yourself out of bed. If it was those missionaries again you were going to scream.

Whoever it was had the good sense to stop knocking and wait for you to slip on a robe and stumble to the door.

“Yeah, what do you... want...,” you trail off as recognition hits you. You still had nightmares about that grating voice and stupid bald head.

“Oh no. No no no!” You take a hasty step back and put your weight into slamming the door. The person on the other side does the same. He uses enough force that your feet slide back a few inches on the hardwood floor. You give one more good push, hoping against hope, but the door barely budges. You're locked in a stalemate with the door half open.

“Don't be like this,” Victor Zsasz says jovially from the other side of the door.

“I- I - Is Falcone crossing off liabilities? Is that what this is?” You can hear your heartbeat in your hears threatening to deafen you. You'd gotten complacent. The old you would have checked the peep hole, would have grabbed a knife.

“It's not like that.” Zsasz says in that near deadpan you'd tried to forget. You shift your weight so you can shoot him a disbelieving look through the crack in the door. He has one foot against it. It doesn't look like he's using most of his weight. This is bad. This is  _so_ bad.

“He has a job for you.” Zsasz continues.

“Falcone? For  _me_?” I your shock you almost let go of the door. Zsasz gives you a delighted look.

“Don't tell me you actually like working at that diner?”

Ah  _fuck_. He's been keeping tabs.

“I'm not interested in whatever he's offering.”

“I haven't even told you what kind of work it is.”

“The list of things I'm qualified for is pretty short, Vic.”

“It's bodyguard work.”

“For Falcone?” you ask incredulously.

“No. A woman – a low risk target. Totally clean. Totally above board.”

“What, is his mom in town or something?” If you were fast you could probably get to the kitchen before him – grab a knife. If it were anyone else you'd like your odds.

“She's a...  _friend_ of his.”

You let that sink in. Falcone has a lady friend. One he likes enough to keep safe.

“Is this, like, a long term gig or what? And why  _me_?” Did everyone conveniently forget that you left in the middle of a job and then dropped off the grid?

“He wants to talk details in person. You can ask all your questions then.”

“In person? Like,  _now_?”

“That's why I'm here,” he says, clearly irritated. You think about your options for a moment.

“We used to be friends,  _right?_ ” You ask in the sugariest, sweetest voice you can manage. He tilts his head from side to side in a noncommittal gesture and makes a face.

“Eh....”

“You'd tell me if this was a trap, wouldn't you? I'm not gonna follow you to Falcome and end up with my face on the back of a milk carton?”

He laughs.

“This is the real deal.”

“And it won't take all day? I need to be home by three,”

“You really think it'll take five hours for Falcone to tell you how much he's paying?”

“Yeah, alright, just let me change into something more reasonable.”


End file.
